Oreos and Diet Seven Up Remind Me of Us
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Logan is up one night thinking of Carlos. And, before he knows it, he thinks he's in love with the boy. Will Carlos like him back? And what does Oreos and Diet Seven Up have to do with anything? Rated K plus for minor swears. Rating may go up!


**A/N:**** Hello there, readers! I randomly got this idea one night…I don't sleep too much and when I do, it's from 4 am to 2 pm. Or something of the sorts. And I hate milk. So when I have a midnight snack consisting of my favorite cookie, Oreos, I don't have milk with it. I have Diet 7 Up. One because it's cooling and refreshing. And two because it's the only sodie my mother will buy. So…as I was eating and drinking…I thought of Logan. And Cargan. So this was formed. It will probably be multi-chapter. And it's pure CARGAN! With maybe a hint of Kames. I probably won't be able to resist. This is in Logan's POV, because, well, I think a lot like him. Like…imagine me with Logan's personality and Carlos' recklessness and Kendall's leadership and James' eyes and stubbornness and you have me! Well, I hope it's enjoyable!**

Chapter One:

I blame James.

He probably spiked my drink at dinner with sugar so I wouldn't be able to sleep.

That bastard.

I mean, it's 2:48 in the morning! And I still can't fall asleep!

I sigh as I head into the kitchen, pulling out my usual snack.

Oreos and Diet 7 Up.

Now, why would I have milk's (and my) favorite cookie with Diet 7 Up?

Well, I hate milk. It tastes disgusting. Revolting, even.

Anyway. I'm gingerly setting down five cookies onto a small plate, smiling as each one stares up at me with their innocent yumminess. I laugh a little as I pour my soda into a tall glass, it continuing to fizz as I take a sip.

Ahh. So refreshing.

I eat my first Oreo.

Why was I awake again?

Oh yeah. James.

But…I was only blaming him for something he didn't do.

It could've been Kendall…

Stop kidding yourself, Logan! It was Carlos!

Well, is Carlos…

I take a sip of my drink.

He's constantly on my mind. All the time! I don't know why!

Every time he does a new stunt, or pulls a new prank, or is with a new girl, I get these mixed feelings! Worry, annoyance, and jealousy! Why the hell would I feel jealousy?

Because I like him?

No!

Maybe!

Yes!

I mean…oh who gives a hooey? I like him!

Him and his caramel skin, chocolate eyes, carefree smile, bubbly personality, and his childlike innocence…

I eat my second Oreo.

But, to like him, I have to be physically attracted to him.

I was. Definitely.

All day, I want to run my hands over his soft skin. I want to stare into his eyes and get lost. I want to lean in and kiss those soft lips. I want to run my hands over his muscles and watch as they tense. I want to-

Any farther and I'll find myself hard.

I sip my drink.

To like him, I would have to like his personality.

No doubt about that.

He's so innocent, all I want to do is kiss him! And he's always so optimistic and carefree. Who wouldn't like that? He cares about everyone, though, and would sacrifice anything to make his loved ones happy!

To like him, I have to like him.

Well, DUH.

But…other than liking him like that…I mean I have to enjoy being around him. Enjoy hanging out with him and talking to him.

I also enjoy helping him with things that require effort and are school related.

I eat my third Oreo.

What makes me mad is when he continuously hits on girls.

They aren't right for you, Carlos! I am!

He doesn't hear my conscious speaking.

It's inside my head!

I take another sip of the Diet 7 up. It clears my mind quite nicely.

Why did he have to be so God damn cute?

He makes me feel so light and happy whenever I'm around him.

Like I'm not the serious, smart one of BTR.

There goes my fourth Oreo.

My mind is so busy with thoughts of him that I can't even sleep

My sleeping patterns suck already, though.

Another sip of my drink.

You know, Diet 7 Up and Oreos remind me of us.

Like, I'm the Diet 7 Up. Smart, because it's healthier. Refreshing, because it's serious. Never changing, because its flavor is always the same. No matter what.

Carlos is like Oreos. Rebellious, because who would think to put frosting on cookies? Sweet, because it melts in your mouth. Always has a taste for something new, because they always change the flavor of the frosting up.

And, you know how well Oreos go with Diet 7 Up?

They go better than Oreos go with milk.

They don't go hand in hand.

They go hug in hug.

It doesn't make too much sense…but it's a Carlos phrase, so what can I say?

But, like, they're not holding hands…they're hugging. Being as close to each other as they can be.

That's how much better they are rather than Oreos and milk.

God, milk disgusts me.

It tastes sour…all the time! Even when the expiration date isn't for another week!

Milk is like…like someone not me. Someone who Carlos would like but wasn't me.

Catch my drift?

I don't know if you do. It's like 3 am now. So my thoughts are kind of incoherent.

Average, I would say.

Normal?

Ehh…not really.

I eat my fifth Oreo and stare at the plate.

Why are my feelings so strong for Carlos?

I mean, I thought this would be some crush that I could easily get over.

Yah right,

I'd been trying to get over this for a year now.

It hasn't worked out too well.

Like, it hasn't. At all.

I down the rest of my soda and put the glass down.

I should clean up.

I put the glass and plate in the sink, rinsing them until they're spotless. I then put them in the dishwasher and turn it on, walking out of the kitchen shortly after.

Do I love Carlos?

I couldn't, though! It was only a crush.

I should really stop lying to myself.

James was right. (I can hear him as he says "I'm always right!")

I really do suck at lying.

I really do love Carlos.

It's 3:32 am right now.

Wait until James and Kendall find out about my recent discovery of my hidden love for Carlos.

I mean, they could help! They went through the same situation at first, too!

Well, sort of…

I mean, James was having self-esteem problems and became clinically depressed…and Kendall was there to help him through it all and they ended up confessing their love for one another one night.

Romantic, isn't it?

I wonder if Carlos would ever think to love me back.

Because I'm me. Boring old, smart-ass Logan Mitchell.

And he's the amazing Carlos Garcia.

I should really get to bed. I'm feeling tired.

But, finally! Maybe sleep will actually find me tonight.

I shut my eyes and smile.

Nothing can compare to Oreos and Diet 7 Up.

**A/N:**** This is a new style of writing, kinda like Half the Pain I'm Still Going Through. I hope it was ok! Sorry it was so short…but this is my first Cargan, and I really tried! :D Please, REVIEW?**


End file.
